What Is This?
by ace-detective33
Summary: What's happening? What is this? Follow Naoto as she sings and dances. Slight Souji x Naoto. Also, I can make it more than a one-shot, just PM me or review!


AceDetective: Geez, I really need to stop this.  
Rise: Stop what?  
AceDetective: Writing new stories and not focusing on my other ones. Thank God this is just a one-shot, hopefully.  
Rise: Bad Ace! Focus on your other stories!  
Naoto: Kujikawa-san, I don't think you should scold her. It is a good thing she is writing new stories because it trains her creativity. And her creativity is why she is here, is it not?  
Rise: First, call me Rise. RISE. And yeah, you're right. She is here because of that, but shouldn't she finish projects instead of leaving them open?  
Naoto: OK, Rise-san. It is true that she should finish, but we should leave her at her own pace.  
AceDetective: Aww, thank you Naoto. Oh, Naoto is also OOC in this because I planned it to be. You'll see in the end. Now who's doing the disclaimer?  
Rise: Me! Ace doesn't own Persona 4, the characters, and What The Hell! Ace only owns herself and plot!  
All: Let's go!

* * *

"Ahem." Naoto cleared her throat, and smirked. She was wearing something she never she would've worn before. A ripped light blue shirt, revealing a white tank top underneath. She wore denim knee-length ripped up jeans, and blue Converse. Her trademark cap was nowhere in sight. A group of kids wearing similar outfits walked up behind her. She placed a fist on her hip, which jutted out to the side. She shaked a paint bottle, and music came on.  
_"You, say, that I'm messing with your head..."_ She sang while walking. Her group followed, "Yeah, yeah,yeah, yeah."`  
_"Just 'cuz I was making out with your friends"_ Naoto made kissy faces, then laughed while the others sang, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"  
_"Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong,"_ Naoto made a heart with her fingers, then broke it. The group behind her mimicked this motion as they once again sang the yeahs.  
_"I can't stop, 'cuz I'm having too much fun."_ Naoto started to spray paint her name on the wall, with the others helping her as they sang the yeahs again.  
_"You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me..."_ She trailed off as she was working on the edges of her N.  
_"But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy!"_ Naoto danced around like an idiot.  
_"All, my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinking what the hell? All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about,"_ She sang as she worked on her A and O.  
_"If you love me, if you hate me"_ She turned front and spinned.  
_"You can't save me, baby, baby"_ Naoto wagged her finger, then started to finish up her O.  
_"All my life I've been good but now whoa what the hell?"_ She shrugged, than began her T.  
_"What, What, What, What the hell?"_ Naoto's back up dancers sang along at this.  
_"So what if I go out on a million dates?"_ Naoto's back up dancers finished up her T as she started working on her final O.  
_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" _  
_"You never call or listen to me anyway"_ She made a phone with her hands, while finishing up her O.  
_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_ Her O was finished and she hopped on a skateboard, her dancers followed, running after her.  
_"I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day"_ Naoto just skated through the streets.  
_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_  
_"Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play"_ Naoto wagged her finger again, then pointed to her watch.  
_"Yeah"_ She jumped off her skateboard, and ran into the basketball court, waving her arms as she ran.  
_"You're on your knees, beggin' please,stay with me"_ Naoto had one of the dancers fall to his knees and beg as she smirked and ran away, getting a ball.  
_"But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy"_ Naoto jumped up and made a shot.  
_"All my life I've been good but now"_ She ran around giving the basketball team high-fives.  
_"Ooohhh"_ Naoto jumped again to make a shot. She got it, while the backup dancers ran around and started to spray paint the court.  
_"I'm thinking what the hell?"_  
_"All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about"_ She let the basketball team make some shots, as she started to help her backup spray paint the room.  
_"If you love me, if you hate me" _ She put her thumb up, then down.  
_"You can't save me, baby, baby"_ A guy ran over and picked her up bridal style.  
_"All my life I've been good but now whoa what the hell?"_ They guy carried her all over the room as she sang.  
_"La la la la la la la la whoa whoa"_ The guy put her down as she sang.  
_"La la la la la la la la whoa whoa"_ Her backup mimicked the last line.  
_"La la la la la la la la"_ Her team continued.  
_"You say that I'm messing with your head"_ Naoto smirked and shook her head.  
_"Boy, I like messing in your bed"_ Naoto spinned and laughed, as her team sang the next part.  
_"La la la la la la la la"_  
_"Yeah, I am messing with your head"_ She nodded and smirked.  
_"When I'm messing with you in bed"_ She trailed off, then loudly began.  
_"All my life I've been good but now" _  
_"Ooohhh"_ Naoto dipped down then shot back up.  
_"I'm thinking what the hell?"_ She shrugged again.  
_"All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about..." _ Naoto saw Souji standing at the entrance.  
_"All my life I've been good but now"_ She smiled at him.  
_"Ooohhh"_ Naoto began walking over, her walk was slow and seductive.  
_"I'm thinking what the hell?"_ Naoto's walk became slower and slower the closer she got to Souji.  
_"All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about"_ Her smile turned into a smirk once she reached him.  
_"If you love me, if you hate me"_ She began to circle him.  
_"You can't save me, baby, baby"_ She was behind him when she grabbed his shoulder.  
_"All my life I've been good but now whoa what the hell?"_ Naoto spun him around to face her.  
_"La, la,"_ She pulled his tie to pull him down to her size.  
_"La la la la la,"_ It took a while, but Souji obeyed her.  
_"La,"_ She pulled him closer to her face.  
_La la la la la, la"_ And kissed him passionately once she sang her final la.

* * *

"Naoto-sama, wake up please."  
It was morning, and Naoto was in her bed, her hair disheveled. She was in her pajamas, and not in the clothes in her dream.  
"Hmm? Yakushiji-san? *Yawn*"  
"Yes Naoto-sama, it's time for school."  
Naoto flopped onto her belly, her arm outstreched on a pillow, "Aaah, yes, Yakushiji-san. You may leave. I will get ready."  
And when Yakushiji left, Naoto thought to herself, _What a dream._

* * *

AceDetective: See? Naoto was OOC because it was a dream. Hope you enjoyed! And, if you guys want, I'll make a series of dreams for each character. Just PM me or review! Alright everyone, Ace, OUT!


End file.
